Magenta
Magenta is the only playable character as the heroine in Brutal Fists. Inspirations The concept behind Magenta stems from the magical girl (or mahou shoujo) anime genre, particularly Sailor Moon. Like Sailor Moon, Jin gets her powers from a space maiden who chooses her to save the world from evil monsters that'd ravage it. In addition to being modelled after the magical girl archetype, she comes off as Brutal Fists very own Athena Asamiya from King of Fighters, who also has magical girl characteristics added to her. Bios * Brutal Fists '- ''"Jin Kyung-Soon was just an ordinary High School girl until one special day happened to her when an extraterrestrial figure granted her a powerful item that grants her special powers and becomes a superheroine named Magenta." Storyline Brutal Fists Jin Kyung-Soon was the student of the Seoul Science High School, she is the nicely girl in the South Korea, for pretty school above the happiness. However, she meets Rosia, the queen of the moon known as "Europa", to tell her to help, the above Europa was destroy by the Black One. She granted the powerfull for Jin to became "Magenta". In the ending, Jin tells her parents about Magenta, who won an Brutal Fists tournament, reveal she is Magenta and her parents was proud. Within student haves met Jin who telling about talking to a tree, means was familiar with Magenta. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the powerfull superheroine, Magenta haves special powers thanks to Rosia to be grants. To be among haves some strongest abilities to learn as superheroine, she haves fighting style is Magenta-Taekwondo who brought it powers. Movelist Special Moves * '''Heart Blaster: Magenta shoots a heart-shaped energy projectile at her opponent. * Tornado Kick: She spins and kicks her opponent in the head. * Pink Kicker: She kicks her opponent three times into the air as her feet glow pink. * Grace Dive: She is in the air and twirls down with a kicking dive. * Twirling Flamingo: She twirls like a ballerina, kicking her opponent. * Bright Glow: A parry move where Magenta poses and begans to glow pink all over. When her opponent hits her, she counterattacks with two Tornado Kicks. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Rainbow Flash: Magenta begins to glow a rainbow of colors all over herself. She dashes to her opponent and does a flipkick that slices the opponent in half. * Death Of A Thousand Kicks: Magenta rapidly kicks her opponent like Chun-Li and delivers one more kick that causes the opponent to blow up as she kicks through him/her. Sequences Battle Intro Jin Kyuun-Soon, with her mentor Rosia (see Magenta's Story Mode for info on who that is) sitting on her shoulder while in cat form (against, see her Story Mode for info about that), gets out her pink, mystical compact called the "Magenta Compact". She opens it, does a henshin pose with it and says, "Pretty Protector Magenta Time, ACTION!" and goes through a Sailor Moon esque transformation sequence, thus becoming Magenta. Rosia teleports away saying, "Good luck." Victory Pose Rosia teleports back into the scene still in the form of a cat and jumps towards Magenta. Magenta cuddles her and pets her as she says, "Did you see that? I was awesome out there!" Arcade Magenta/Arcade Trivia * While Brutal Fists is meant to be like Mortal Kombat, an ultraviolent and gritty fighter, the inclusion of a magical girl archetype like Magenta is no issue due to BF having moments of quirkiness a la the Tekken series, proving that Brutal Fists is more than just a Mortal Kombat type game. * In Cyber Cataclysm, Magenta, along with Mike Runner, Mejad, and Dark Blade, appear in Yeo Hyueng-Sang's story mode prologue as figurines. ** Magenta is the first ethnically Korean character introduced in a game by sprite-genius. The second being Bae Hee Young in Epic Blades and CC's Yeo. ** Tara Strong, Magenta's voice actress, also voices S.A.R.A. in Cyber Cataclysm. *** In relation to the whole "Tara voicing Magenta" thing, in Magenta's Brutal Fists 2 story mode, during a final boss cutscene, Ogoleithus sarcastically asks Magenta to "go play with ponies or something". It should be noted that Tara is known for having voiced Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic amongst other roles from other works as well. * In just about with any instance of Magenta, a K-Pop song will play in the background, meaning that her associated stage will have a K-Pop song as its BGM and her transformation into her superheroine self will be accompanied by such a song as well, particularly BESTie's song Pitapat. Even her story modes will have K-Pop playing in certain instances. ** Her BF1 stage's BGM was appropiately Magic Girl by Orange Caramel. In her BF2 stage, its BGM is ''Cha Cha''by Rainbow Blaxx. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Heroes